Discussion utilisateur:Gol D.Manuel
Manu, c Chopper, c normal que je puisse plus modifié ??? Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 30, 2014 à 19:01 (UTC) Ah, j'ai eu peur x) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 30, 2014 à 19:03 (UTC) Mais quel est le sujet de la maintenance, y'a des bugs ??? Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 30, 2014 à 19:05 (UTC) slt gold, dis, tu peux aller sur la page de gladius, et dans la partie "personnalité", mettre la citation au milieu stp ? Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 30, 2014 à 21:07 (UTC) thanks Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 30, 2014 à 21:22 (UTC) Manu aide moi j'arrive pas faire un modèle il me dit ce modèle existe pas Supa D Jiiz février 1, 2014 à 13:30 (UTC) comment mettre un code? ok merci Shingeki no kyojin à son Spotlight !!!!!!Talk page Emperor Jarjarkine Contribs février 1, 2014 à 15:47 (UTC) ouiTalk page Emperor Jarjarkine Contribs février 1, 2014 à 15:52 (UTC) Merci Manu J'ai reussi je vais te montrer--[[User:Supa D Jiiz|''Supa'' D'' ''Jiiz]] février 1, 2014 à 16:03 (UTC) Manu, il s'est passé quoi, j'ai pas très bien compris et sa avais l'air grave... Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 2, 2014 à 14:25 (UTC) Bonjour Manuel! J'aimerais insérer ce modèle que je viens de créer http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Bataille_de_Marineford sur la page http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Bataille_de_Marineford , bien sûr mon modèle est à compléter et à améliorer mais je demande l'autorisation avant de la poster quelque part. «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] février 2, 2014 à 15:02 (UTC) Manu, je sais que sa va être chiant pour toi de recopier le lien... Et d'ailleurs cela ne me plais pas non plus de dénoncer des copains mais apparemment des images "X" on étais diffusé sur le tchat. Je dis bien apparament car soit cela est vrai, soit c parce que tout le monde sur le tchat me taquinais. J'aimerais que tu vérifies avec le screnn que je vais te fournis car je veux pas pourrir mon historique... Merci :) 400px 400px Alors c'était quoi les images ??? Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 3, 2014 à 11:36 (UTC) Ah... Dsl d'avoir ébranlé le wiki pour rien... Tu peux m'expliquer en détail rapidement maintenant sur le tchat ??? Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 3, 2014 à 11:42 (UTC) Tu peux venir sur le tchat m'expliquer s'il te plaît :D Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 3, 2014 à 16:12 (UTC) Hé Manu :) Je viens de voir que la page du chapitre 180 avait juste les titres. Du coup je voulais savoir si je pouvais la faire ou si quelqu'un avait déjà prévu de s'en occuper ? Luchiru (discussion) février 4, 2014 à 13:35 (UTC) SALUT :D sa va ? la raison de mon message : enfaite je relier un scan un on dirat que celui qui est suremerent sabo a une cicatrice en bas de l'oeuil bon ben merci d'avance de ta reponce aurevoire <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 emma<3 Ah... Euh... Peut être que j'ai tords mais c'est parce que quelque chose est sur le wiki anglais que c'est obligé que se soit vraie x). Pour moi c'est un Paramecia car la glue n'est pas un élément de la nature mais après on peut faire un vote x) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 12:27 (UTC) Euh... Mais... T'a encore raison T_T mais je suis encore pas d'accord XD le fruit du démon de Pica c un Logia pas un Parapecia :/ Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 12:31 (UTC) J'ai pas compris le "non :)" dans son message mais de toute façon il faut juste attendre le prochains scans, tu t'occupes du fruit de Pica ??? Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 12:41 (UTC) Et j'ai toujours oda compris le non :) mais... Je suis désolé, je termine de complété les pages de Léo, Bianne, Sugar, Viola, et Trébol puis je fais mes devoirs D: Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 12:45 (UTC) ouais gold, donc décision finale, on classe le beta beta no mi comme fruit de type logia ? Et concernant le Ishi Ishi no Mi ? Plutôt difficile à dire X), perso je pencherais pour Logia et toi ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 15:09 (UTC) ah ouais quand meme, t'en as des idées toi haha, bah ça se discute bro Stern Ritter (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 15:35 (UTC) bon voilà ce qu'on va faire, pour trébol, on va dire que c'est un logia car il peut produire et devenir de la glue;, concernant Pica, on va mettre paramecia, pour l'instant et peut etre qu'on aura d'autres précisions plus tard ... Ca te va comme ça ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 15:48 (UTC) mddr, ouais je viens de voir ça , bon bah vas-y ok bro Stern Ritter (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 15:54 (UTC) bannit le vite stp http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Contributions/84.103.94.51 février 6, 2014 à 18:05 (UTC) SalutOeilDeFaucon (discussion) février 6, 2014 à 19:19 (UTC) merci d'avoir modifier la discussion, tu gères bien, je reste respectueux du travail que vous faites, pour tous les administrateurs ( pour le sujet de Trébol, j'ai failli t'insulter ) Que pense tu de ma nouuvelle signature? Dis moi ton appréciation sur ma page de discu,. ' }' Est-ce que tu peux virer mon post, il a pas vraiment l'air de marcher? le post CC est l'élément clé, tu peux le virer? nan vire-le, ça vaut rien, quelqu'un le postera au bon momennt Tu peux venir sur le tchat s'il te plaît PS: ce n'est absolument pas grave, c'est juste pour parler de mes idées sur le wiki et pour que le gens viennent :p Tu veux pas venir T_T Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 7, 2014 à 19:33 (UTC) Salut ! Ca te dérange si je m'occupe des pages manquante du modèle ? Comme sa, tu n'auras pas à faire sa en plus ;) 20px«D.I.S» '''Valoon.33'«C.T.B» 20px février 8, 2014 à 18:49 (UTC) Toi aussi t'a pas cours :p Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 10, 2014 à 12:51 (UTC) Oo prof d'espagnol pas la, je Remets en état la page de Sweet Pea, tu pourrais passer derrière moi pour si c bien écrit car sa va être délicat de décrire le moment ou elle tire sur "LE" de Luffy... Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 10, 2014 à 12:55 (UTC) Voilà, je pense avoir bien contourné le problème :D Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 10, 2014 à 13:20 (UTC) Grave XD, je vais bientôt aller en cours, bon après-midi :D Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 10, 2014 à 13:26 (UTC) Coucou c Choppy et je suis... De retors XD En me baladant sur le wiki, j'ai remarqué DEUX grosses erreurs sur la page Cyborg, les noms du tableau sont inversés, j'ai voulu le faire mais je suis tombé sur , tu peux le faire et m'expliquer comment on fais pour changer des modèles près enregistré :/ Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 10, 2014 à 16:20 (UTC) Merci :) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 10, 2014 à 17:27 (UTC) Yo pourquoi t'a supprimmé des fichier dans mes préférences ? Y'a 300 demain :p Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 12, 2014 à 18:04 (UTC) C sur NT1 ;) ok,mais heu faut quand même que le wiki n'ai aucune faute d'orthographe ou de ponctuation. février 15, 2014 à 13:26 (UTC) Hé Manu :) j'aurais juste une question : les liens inter-langues on les ajoute à un endroit précis de la page ? (dans la partie notes ou références par exemple) Luchi alias Sparadrap (discussion) février 15, 2014 à 16:43 (UTC) ça marche merci :) Luchi alias Sparadrap (discussion) février 15, 2014 à 16:57 (UTC) et bien sache que j'ai mit seulement les points(parfois les " " et le italique parfois) février 16, 2014 à 12:31 (UTC) Manu, sur la page de Ideo je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as supprimer la photo le comparant à Ideon :( Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 17, 2014 à 12:17 (UTC) La photo la comparant a Ideon, je comprends pas pk tu la effacé, c'est une vraie photo provenant des SBS :( Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 17, 2014 à 17:04 (UTC) thumb Oui c toi, quand j'ai cliqué sur le lien "rouge", sa ma mît "effacé ou déplacé par Gold D Manuel" :( Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 17, 2014 à 17:13 (UTC) Ah Nan Nan Nan, c'est une vraie image et je donne toujours des sources fiables :D Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 17, 2014 à 17:17 (UTC) Et puis j'avais précisé dans la légende qu'elle venait du SBS du volume 72 :p x) Ne pleure pas, je te pardonne x) Sinon t'a vu que j'ai changer d'avatar, c Schéhérazade dans Magi :D Je plaisante bien sur :p... QUOI, MOI CHOPPER, mettre du Dark dans mon avatar, c'est du blasphème O_O Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 17, 2014 à 17:32 (UTC) Ok comme j'ai dis tu peux fermer le topic vu que personne est d'accord sur ce sujet et que sa risque de partir dans l'embrouille ^^ZlatanMugiwara (discussion) février 17, 2014 à 17:35 (UTC) Comment peux-t-on changer de nom (tu peux me le dire sur mon mur de discussion ou sur ce topic http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:102758) <3zoromegui<3 (discussion) février 18, 2014 à 19:37 (UTC) Utilisateur:Zoromegui slt gold, tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu pourrais aller sur la page de Sugar et mettre la citation sur sa personnalité à droite stp ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 20, 2014 à 11:46 (UTC) ouais j'ai vu merci gars Stern Ritter (discussion) février 20, 2014 à 16:53 (UTC) J'ai essayer sa ne fonctionne pas <3zoromegui<3 (discussion) février 20, 2014 à 17:23 (UTC) tu nest qun connard tu ma banni va te faire foutre la limacFujiitora93 (discussion) février 20, 2014 à 19:34 (UTC) wsh gold, bien ou quoi ? T'as lu le chapitre de FT ? Zeleph est de retour !!!! :D, Kyoka a été vaincu, je suis déçu ; mais j'attends surtout de voir les autres membres de Tartaros !!! Silver, Keith, Ezel, Torafusa !!!Stern Ritter (discussion) février 21, 2014 à 20:37 (UTC) Salut Godyyyy !! <3 (ouais moi je vais t'appeller comme ca des maintenant ^^) en fait c'est pour te dire que tu as supprimé une image que j'avis mis en photo de profil (Dragon D. Yûki ) du coup ca fait VRAIMENT bizarre x) pourait tu me la remettre ? Pitit Godyyy ! <3 :D Dragon D. Ryuko (discussion) février 21, 2014 à 21:12 (UTC) faible ? mddr, non mais là j'avoue que as nodt me déçoit énormément, de toute façon, il me dégoûte donc sa mort ne m'affectera :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 21, 2014 à 21:58 (UTC) Bravo x) Un an sans décrocher du wiki un seul jour mais quel malade tu fais x) Juste un mot GG! «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] février 22, 2014 à 11:01 (UTC) Ouais on verra bien, wesh le badge du quoi ???? J'ai jamais vu ça ptdrrrStern Ritter (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 11:31 (UTC) *clap* *clap* Manu le roi du wiki *clap* *clap* <3 l'exécuteur swagg <3 (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 12:31 (UTC) mddr je vois je vois, au fait, je sais pas si t'as vu mais j'ai mis à jour l'arc dressrosa mdddr, dire que on avait pas la foi de le faire, j'ai mis aussi à jour l'usine de smiles, on s'était complètement gourré pk on pensait que l'usine et la maison , c'était la même chose mais pas du tout X), donc du coup j'ai crée aussi une page pour la maison mtn reste le port de commerces Stern Ritter (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 18:50 (UTC) ouais X)Stern Ritter (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 21:24 (UTC) Yo gold, tu peux venir sur le chat ? J'ai des truc qui pourraiit de permettre de contrer le vandalisme février 23, 2014 à 12:58 (UTC) alors comme ça toi aussi , tu veux entrer dans notre petite compétition des images le dimanche ? :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 23, 2014 à 13:15 (UTC) Coucou c Choppy, Depuis quelque temps je me pose une question pour mon wiki et étant donné que tu es le "chef" du wiki, je pense que tu pourrais m'aider. Le wiki parle de Nanatsu no Taizai, et je me demande si je dois appeler le wiki: *Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki (nom japonais) *Seven Deadly Sins Wiki (nom anglais) *Les 7 Péchés Capitaux Wiki (nom français) Je pense que le nom français ne sera pas bon... Alors mon choix se porte plutôt sur l'un des deux premiers mais j'hésite :/ Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 10:38 (UTC) Bon ben je vais réfléchir tout seul, c pas grave x) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 11:08 (UTC) toi aussi, tu m'as l'air en pleine forme gold :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 13:14 (UTC) mddr, la j'suis en train de faire mes devoirs X) Stern Ritter (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 13:24 (UTC) mdddr merci gars Stern Ritter (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 13:33 (UTC) le chauve est plus pluissant que le rasé et je mexcuse car t es un chauv de la limace Réunion Bonjour, Je te convie à la seconde réunion de l'administration de One Piece Encyclopédie. Si tu souhaites aborder des sujets importants ou même apporter des idées susceptibles de -grandement- changer l’Encyclopédie, tu le pourras sur ce topic ! Merci à toi et en espérant que tu feras acte de présence, [[Discussion_utilisateur:Portgas D. Dohv|''Portgas D. Dohv]]. salut manu , je voulais dire quelques truc initerressant pour la discussion entre admin a mon avis ce qui a fait baissé la particapation c'est les nombreux bugent , probléme de rafraichissement, wiki qui répond pas , tchat qui se desactive , ce n'est pas la faute de quelqu'un mais ça a de quoi démotivé ensuite pour le forum , je suis d'accord si tu compliques l'axé vous perdrez la moitié de contributions , les français sont routinié je sais pas ce qui s'est passé sur le forum de naruto , mais il y a pas de forum ni récompense et résultat il y a beaucoup moins d' activité que sur ce wiki et même en contributions j'ai l'impréssion qu'il y encore moins d'activité sur naruto que ft alors que naruto est plus populaire que fairy tail il me semble aprés je suis d'accord aussi qu'il y a un phénoméne d'action , en effet entre la pseudo mort de law et le retour du frangin , il y eu 3 sçan assez mouvementé , forcemment ça a provoqué un certain angouement , a ça s'ajoute le nouvel opening donc forcement l'angouement a diminué , ce que je pense c'est qu'il faut plus pousser les gens a venir , tant qu'il ne flood pas , le reste c'est pas grave , si il se sente bien sur le forum il le viendra peut étre l'idée d'y contribuer pour améliorer eux même le wiki qu'ils apprécient et si non c'est que se sont des gros connard comme moi ^^, pour finir je te rappelle que si j'écris sur ta page ça signifie que tu es mon admin préféré , j'espére que tu te rends compte de ton privilége ^^ L'Opportuniste (discussion) février 25, 2014 à 23:03 (UTC) slt gold, bien ou quoi ? Hmm, personne n'a l'air vraiment deter pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui; remarque , c'est évident , on avance pas du tout :/, comme quoi ce dont on parlait hier lors de la réunion était prémonitoire X). Bon je verrais ce que je peux faire ce soir ... Par contre, le chapitre de Bleach, j'ai bien aimé, Rukia "La Reine des Glaces" , c'est comme ça que je vais l'appeler mtn hahaStern Ritter (discussion) février 26, 2014 à 12:06 (UTC) bah oui en plus on savait tous que le Soldat était Kyros, à ce propos, bon bah y a tout un travail à faire , associer les infos des deux pages quoi Stern Ritter (discussion) février 26, 2014 à 12:14 (UTC) Forum Salut ! Je t'envoie le lien des sujets avec plus d'un mois d'inactivité sur le "Bar de Blueno" Tu as juste à les fermer, je l'ai déjà déplacé dans les archives. http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:87413 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:85998 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:90895 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:91267 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:89721 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:93386 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:93310 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:93544 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:94047 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:94190 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:79850 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:93249 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:83356 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:94819 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:95599 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:95559 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:93190 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:94496 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:89877 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:91852 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:96510 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:95893 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:95848 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:97040 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:93076 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:94896 Merci d'avance «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce'']] février 26, 2014 à 15:03 (UTC) Salut ! Pourquoi tu as enlevé le texte dans la section futilités de la page de Kyros ? Je comprends pas ^^ MossLuffy (discussion) février 27, 2014 à 11:02 (UTC) Manu, j'aimerais que tu passes un message sur le réunion car mon message de la part de Mêli à était très mal interprété car, on a l'impression que je veux dire que je n'ai pas le temps de venir, Nan au contraire et je vais expliquer ce que je voulais réellement dire x) : *Sur la réunion, vous disiez que les gens venaient de muons en muons sur le wiki et que c'était peut être à cause des vacances, mais vous allez dans la mauvaise voie, c'est l'école justement !!! x) Je poursuit, étant donner que vous êtes en vacances, vous avez tout le temps de venir sur le wiki contrairement aux personnes étant en cours !!! x) La non-présence de certains utilisateurs est donc une chimère car comme tu me l'avais dit une fois sur le tchat: Tu es très présent Choppy, je te félicite :D ! Car tu étais aussi en période scolaire, ce qui fait que nos temps consacrés au wiki était presque pareille, mais, les vacances font que le temps consacrés n'est plus le même pour tout le monde. Par exemple quand vous allez reprendre, d'autres utilisateurs (comme moi :p) auront tout le temps de venir ici, contrairement à vous :D Voilà, Ouaouh, je suis fier de moi, c'est mon premier PAVÉ avec en plus des bons arguments :D !!! À la limite, tu peux rétablir la vérité sur ma vraie pensée en réexpriment (nouveau mot XD) mes arguments ou en faisant un copier coller (ce que je préfèrerais :/) x) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 27, 2014 à 18:42 (UTC) Merci Manu !!!!!! x) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 27, 2014 à 18:49 (UTC) Nan, c génial, tout les arguments sont bien là et surtout´ j'ai hâte de voir ce que les autres vont dire de mon analyse ^^" Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 27, 2014 à 19:01 (UTC) j'ai pas trop confiance en cet alex, que penses-tu de lui ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 28, 2014 à 11:55 (UTC) super ta page Merci beaucoup de ton grand aide, ça fait super plaisir Tu est the king de One Piece et de Wikia ^^ ok, lorsque j'aurai besoin d'aide j'hésiterai pas ^^ merci :) Merci, d'accord j'essayerais de tout faire en une fois à present :)Capitaine Jack Sparrow (discussion) mars 1, 2014 à 09:11 (UTC)